Rompecabezas
by MrRayney
Summary: Para ella, Chico Bestia era como un rompecabezas…un rompecabezas el cual no sabía si debería armar o dejar a un lado.


Hola mis queridos lectores, bienvenidos a otro de mis fics, aquí MrRayney reportándose.

Sinceramente hace tiempo que no escribo un One-Shot, pues he estado más ocupado traduciendo historias, por lo que tal vez esta historia no sea tan buena, porque estoy algo fuera de práctica. Mas porque este fics esta contado desde el punto de vista de Raven y no he intentado algo como eso desde que escribí "Inocencia" uno de mis primeros fics.

Así que espero que disfruten de esta historia, la verdad como tal cual lo escribí así lo público, lo único que hice fue quitarle todas las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rompecabezas<strong>_

Existen cosas en este mundo a las cuales queremos encontrar alguna respuesta, pero finalmente uno se da cuenta que lo mejor es que siguen sin respuesta alguna.

Tarde varios años para darme cuenta de eso.

Cuando nos conocimos debido a ciertas circunstancias, sinceramente lo considere muy joven e infantil como para que perteneciera en el equipo, pero se había ganado el lugar justamente, por lo que no puse objeción alguna.

La primera impresión que tuve sobre él, fue que era un completo idiota, un descerebrado, alguien que actuaba primero antes de pensar en la situación, su desempeño era igual que sus bromas…un completo desastre, muchas veces quise hablar con Robin y decirle si realmente fue una buena idea mantenerlo en el equipo, pero jamás lo hice.

Fue cuando comencé a conocerlo mejor, que me di cuenta de algo.

Chico Bestia es como un rompecabezas y mientras más lo conocía, más complicado se ponía.

Soy empática y debo admitir que Chico Bestia es muy bueno ocultando sus emociones, las únicas emociones que podía sentir de su persona, era la felicidad, el amor y el cariño que nos tenía a cada uno de nosotros, pues nos consideraba su familia, pero incluso de vez en cuando podía sentir como sus paredes caían, dejándome sentir su profunda tristeza y auto-odio, pero esos momentos eran breves y raros, pero jamás le pregunte sobre ello, si tenía problemas y quería enfrentarlos solo, entonces que así sea, yo no era su madre para cuidar de él.

Muchas veces me cuestiono si fue la decisión correcta.

Por una parte me alegra no haberle preguntado, pues lo único que hubiera conseguido seria complicar aún más este rompecabezas llamado Chico Bestia.

Por otro lado…tal vez complicándolo más, hubiera conseguido respuestas de una manera más rápida.

Jamás entendí su veganismo, pues a pesar de que tenía razón en que se había transformado en la mayoría de esos animales que en las mañanas era el desayuno de Cyborg, podía sentir que ocultaba otra razón por la cual no consumía carne.

Jamás entendí su personalidad, la mayor parte del tiempo era lo que se podría considerar como el bromista del grupo, jamás se tomaba las cosas en serio, incluso si las cosas estuvieran en nuestra contra, el jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de contar alguna broma, pero había ocasiones en las cuales actuaria con seriedad, los suceso de Terra y Malchior me lo habían demostrado.

Jamás entendí como podía mantener en control sus instintos animales, había momentos en los que se dejaría llevar por alguno de sus instintos, pero estos serían los de un gato doméstico jugando con una bola de estambre o la de un perro persiguiendo una pelota, pero ¿Qué ocurría con los instintos más peligrosos? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que se transformaba en un animal?

En este punto y tras varios años de conocerlo, el rompecabezas que tanto intentaba armar, se había complicado aún más, había piezas que no encajaban y otras que me faltaban.

Fue entonces cuando el equipo descubrió algo importante de Chico Bestia, algo que me hizo cuestionar si seguir adelante o rendirme.

Chico Bestia no solo es el hijo adoptivo de Steve Dayton y Rita Farr, quienes dentro de la comunidad de Superheroes son conocidos como Mento y Elasti-Girl miembros de la Patrulla Condenada, grupo al cual Chico Bestia perteneció por varios años, el cual era un equipo mucho más experimentado.

¿Entonces cómo era posible que su desempeño fuera tan decepcionante?

Dentro del equipo él nos había enseñado a no tomarlo en serio, él nos había mostrado que tenía la capacidad de atención de un mosquito, la inteligencia de una roca y era el peor peleador cuerpo a cuerpo dentro del equipo, era incluso peor que yo y eso ya es decir mucho.

Pero durante el poco tiempo que trabajamos con la Patrulla Condenada, estos demostraron ser mucho más profesionales que los Titanes, pues durante años se enfrentaron contra la Hermandad del Mal un grupo el cual había demostrado ser un equipo mortífero y temido, la Patrulla Condenada les había seguido la pista durante años, evadiendo y destruyendo los planes de la Hermandad como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

Y Chico Bestia había sido un integrante durante varios años.

Simplemente no tenía sentido.

¿Era realmente el descerebrado e idiota que había conocido durante años? O ¿Nos estaba ocultando algo?

Y finalmente llegue a una importante conclusión.

Chico Bestia es un rompecabezas el cual sería mejor no encontrar respuesta, dejarlo pasar y seguir con mi vida.

…

Pero para mí horror, descubrí que Chico Bestia es un rompecabezas el cual no dejaría tratar de averiguar cómo armar.

Pues yo quiero conocer al verdadero Chico Bestia…yo quiero conocer a Garfield Logan.

Y puede que al final, la respuesta a la que llegue no me guste para nada.

Pero yo quiero llegar a conocerlo, como el trato tantos años de intentar conocerme a mí.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>Si lo sé, el final apesta y posiblemente arruino todo el fic, pero sinceramente fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.<p>

¿Qué opinan? ¿Estuvo excelente? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Intermedio? ¿Pésimo y prefieren mejor que solo traduzca? Su opinión para mi es sumamente importante por lo que les agradecería mucho si me dejaran algún comentario.


End file.
